Another Cinderella Story
by theoneandonlyitgirl
Summary: Alex and Justin are stuck in a storybook and there's only one way to get out.


**Another Cinderella Story**

"Wizard Mail!" A bunch of papers all rolled up came flying out of the portal.

Jerry caught the mail and laid it all down on the table.

Max entered the lair. "Hey, Dad. Ooh! Wizard Mail."

He noticed a storybook along with the other stuff in the package. "A storybook?"

"Yes, apparently they haven't received my letter to stop sending me Wizard Parenting freebies."

Max was about to open it when Jerry stopped him. "Max, NO!"

"Okay, chill." Max was confused. "It's just a storybook."

"No, it's not." Jerry explained. "If it came from the wizard world, nothing is normal. Whenever someone opens these kinds of these storybooks, the person gets sucked into the story and plays the roles of the characters. It's made for 'educational purposes' for kids."

Max was relieved. "Good thing I didn't open it. I wouldn't wanna be in a dress."

"Look after that book," Jerry said. "I'll be back."

As soon his dad left, Max's tummy rumbled. "I'm gonna go get a popsicle." He exited the lair.

Alex and Justin came in and saw the package.

"Look, a storybook." Alex said.

Justin read the cover. "Cinderella."

"My favorite!" Alex took the book.

"We shouldn't open it." Justin spoke. "It came from the Wizard Mail."

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's just a book. Maybe it's Read Aloud."

"Fine." They both flipped the book open when Max came in.

"Don't!"

It was too late. Max saw his brother and sister disappear before his eyes.

He ran out and yelled "Dad!"

Alex opened her eyes and found herself in a very dusty attic. She looked down and saw that she was wearing rag clothes with a broom in hand.

"Cinderella!" The door burst open. "Haven't you finished cleaning yet?"

Alex blinked. "Gigi?"

"No." Gigi snapped. "Your stepmother, remember?"

"Aren't you a little young to be a stepmother?"

Gigi ignored Alex's remark and two other heads suddenly popped out: Gigi's evil wannabes.

"Smello, Cinderella." One of them greeted.

The other one added "Nice dress."

Gigi spoke "You better have this room cleaned by the time we come home from the ball."

"Yeah!" The 'stepdaughters' said in unison.

They slammed the door shut and left Alex alone.

Alex chanted "Roomium Cleanium!" But nothing happened. _Magic powers are probably blocked by the book_.

"Okay, the Fairy Godmother should show up any minute now." She waited.

After a short moment, someone popped into the attic.

"Harper?" _This story was getting weirder and weirder_. Alex thought.

Harper pointed to her blue pixie outfit. "No, no. I'm your Fairy Godmother."

"Riiight." Alex went along. "Zap away!"

Harper took a wand out and pointed it to Alex. By magic, her rag clothes transformed into a beautiful pink satin gown and her hair was fixed down curled.

Harper then took Alex outside and with a zap of her wand, a chauffeur and a limousine appeared.

"Wow. No pumpkin. Thanks." Cinderella hopped in and thanked her Fairy Godmother.

"You're welcome." Harper smiled. "You know the drill, by twelve midnight: poof!"

Alex thanked her again and she was taken to the ball.

When the vehicle stopped, she saw a large, beautiful palace. "Nice crib." Alex remarked.

A man in a suit opened the door for her and Alex stepped inside. She walked up a tall staircase and found herself in the grand ballroom.

**MEANWHILE**

"I told you to keep an eye on the book!" Jerry scolded his son.

"I got hungry!" Max reasoned.

Jerry sighed "Well, the only way Alex and Justin will get out is if they finish the story."

"Finish the story?" Max asked.

"Yes, son."

"Dad, the book is _Cinderella_."

"Uh-oh." Jerry realized. "That means Alex will be playing Cinderella and the prince would be…"

**BACK TO THE STORYBOOK**

Justin looked around, confused. He found himself in a grand bedroom wearing a white fancy blouse with gold details, dark pants and shoes.

"Ready, your highness?"

Justin turned around. "Max! Thank goodness you're here—_What_ are you wearing?" His older brother noticed that he was wearing a weird royal attire as well.

"What are you talking about your highness?" Max replied. "We always dress like this."

"Not always." Justin added. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Jerry entered the room. "Tonight you will be choosing your princess."

"That means,_"_ The eldest Russo child processed. _"_Dad's the king?_"_

Max just nodded.

_I'm…the prince_. Justin soon realized. _I hope I find Miranda around_.

Alex realized she was just in time. A man in a stuffy suit announced "Presenting: The Royal Prince."

_I can't wait to see my prince_. Alex was anxious. _I hope he's cute_.

Trumpets played, the curtains rose and Alex saw "Justin?!"

She saw her brother in a stuffy suit as well, waving to everyone he sees. "Well, this is awkward."

Her brother soon spots her. "Hey, Alex!" Justin walks toward her. "Came to my party, huh?"

"The only party you have that people will ever go to." Alex remarked.

"Don't mock me now," He said. "I'm the _prince_."

His sister just sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"And I'm going to meet my _Cinderella_." Justin said with such glee.

"That's funny," Alex spoke. "'Cause she's standing right in front of you!"

Justin looked horrified. "_You're_ Cinderella?!"

"And _you're_ the prince."

"You can't be Cinderella; you're my sister!"

"Well, I'm not happy either. Now ask me to dance."

"Why should I?"

"Prince asks Cinderelly to dance, remember?"

Justin gave in. "Fine!" They held hands and walked to the center of the ballroom, spotlight shone on them.

An orchestra played while Alex and Justin swayed to the music together.

"I guess this book was _more_ than a Read Aloud. Sorry."

"Thanks a lot. Now you're gonna be my princess."

Alex grinned. "It won't be that bad. I'll be rich!"

Justin glared at her.

"Sorry." Alex said.

Everyone in the ballroom watched the prince and the girl he was dancing with.

"Hey, doesn't she look familiar?" One of Gigi's wannabe 'daughters' mentioned.

"Yeah, she kinda does." The other one agreed.

Gigi lost her patience. "Will you two shut up and focus about yourselves instead?"

Soon after ending up in the balcony, they stopped dancing and sat down.

"Have you tried figuring a way out of here?" Justin asked.

"Nope." Alex replied.

"Well, you should. And fast."

"Hey! Why should I be the only one thinking?"

"You _did_ get us in this mess."

Alex denied. "No, I didn't."

"_Ooh!_ _A storybook! Let's open it, it's probably Read Aloud_." Justin imitated his sister with a high-pitched voice.

"Okay, okay!" She gave in. It really was all her fault. "But, what are we gonna do? We can't use magic in this world."

_Bing Bong!_

The clock tower stroked twelve midnight. Justin clarified "It's your cue to run now."

"Good call."

Alex was about to exit when Justin said "Wait!"

"What?"

"Could you give me your glass slipper before you run off?"

Alex moaned, took out her left shoe and handed it to Justin.

"Thanks."

Alex ran out of the palace, rode the limo, and made it back to her house. Gigi and her clones weren't home yet, so she went up and started cleaning the attic. When the clock stroked twelve o' one, her gown transformed back into her rag dress.

The attic door burst open, Gigi and the two peas in a pod appeared. They saw the attic… spotless.

"Yes, Gigi?" Alex asked.

"Stop calling me that! It isn't my name, but it's not bad though." Gigi continued. "You didn't leave the house, did you?"

Alex looked down and back up. "Do I look like I left the house?"

"Yeah, but maybe to go to the market." Wannabe #1 shared.

"Whatever." Gigi just glared and the three of them left the room.

The next morning, Alex answered the knocking at the door.

"Good morning, madam." A small boy in a fancy threads greeted her.

"Max?"

"The grand duke." He corrected her.

Gigi and the two wannabes walked in. "What brings you here, kind sir?" Gigi asked in a sweet tone, kind of the same one she used when she invited both Alex and Harper to her 'loser tea'.

"We were given orders to let every girl try on this thing." Max pointed to another guy holding a pillow with a glass slipper on top.

"Wonderful," She smiled at Max and then turned to her clones. "Go try it on!"

Wannabe #1 sat down while the man slipped the shoe on her. Too big. However, it was way too small for Wannabe #2.

"You." Max pointed to Alex. "Try it on."

Gigi interfered. "But you'd just be wasting your time."

Max replied. "And our orders are clear. You do _not_ wanna see the king angry."

Alex tried the slipper on, it fit perfectly. Before she knew it, she was taken into the palace for preparations of her wedding.

She couldn't believe this; she's gonna marry her own brother. _This is sick and wrong_. Alex thought. Putting that aside, she looked gorgeous in a strapless rhinestone-studded bridal gown with a veil on top of her crowning glory.

Meanwhile, Justin wasn't so ecstatic about going through holy matrimony with his own flesh and blood either. However, he looked handsome is a white groom suit Max picked out for him.

"I can't do this!" Justin screamed, hoping the duke would hear.

"Of course you can. It's just a wedding." Max continued. "If you mess up, you're gonna be bunk to the king."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Finally, the royal wedding began. Maidens and lads all walked in the center before Alex came out. Justin's jaw dropped slightly as his beautiful younger sister walked down the aisle with a bouquet in hand.

The priest nudged Justin. "You're one lucky one fella." The prince just smiled weakly.

Alex approached Justin's side. The priest went through everything and finally said "You may kiss the bride."

"WHAT?!" The soon-to-be royal couple reacted in unison.

"Go on." The priest insisted. "It's just a kiss."

_I can't believe we have to do this_. Alex thought. _This is so gross!_

_I can't kiss my own sister! _Justin said in his head. _I really wish Miranda was here instead._

The siblings were screaming in their head but made a decision.

"You know," Justin started. "Maybe we should do this; for the sake of not making ourselves looking stupid."

Alex added "And besides, it's not like it'll mean anything 'cause we're brother and sister!"

"Right." He agreed. "Let's do it."

They both closed their eyes, not a thought in their head. They leaned closer, and their lips were only a short inch away.

Before they knew it, Alex and Justin were in lip lock when suddenly a huge flash of light appeared.

Cinderella and the prince found themselves back in the real world, in the lair to be specific.

"Alex! Justin!" Max exclaimed. "You guys are back."

"Please tell me you aren't a duke." Justin said instantly.

Max followed unconsciously. "I'm not a duke."

"Good." Alex was relieved.

Jerry commented "Maybe _your younger brother_ should be around more often to _warn_ _his older siblings about wizard mail_."

"Sorry, guys." Max apologized to Alex and Justin.

"Apology accepted, Max." Justin replied.

"You kids have fun while I go watch the Mets game." Jerry left all three children in the lair.

Alex was in shock. "You're gonna let him off the hook just like that after what he got us into?"

"Why? What _did_ you guys get into?" Max sported a sly smile.

"Nothing." Justin replied.

Max stated "You know, while you guys were in the book, I was reading it. You guys got married and had to kiss."

"We didn't have to," Alex defended. "We persuaded the priest that we were too shy to do it in public."

"Really?" Max said. "'Cause Dad said you can't get out of those books until you finish them."

"No one's gonna believe you anyways." Alex snapped.

"I think they will." Max flipped through the story book and showed them a picture of them kissing.

Alex and Justin blushed, turned to each other and then to Max.

"You're gonna give us that book, Max." Justin ordered.

Max wondered "Why should I?"

"Because we're going to buy you a pack of pudding." Alex replied.

"Sweet." Their little brother grinned. "I'll go get my jacket."

He left and the two siblings took the book.

"This never happened, right?" Alex stated.

Justin said "Never."

"This book has caused enough trouble, make it disappear on the double." Alex chanted and the book was gone.

"GUYS! Those puddings are screaming my name." Max shouted from the kitchen. "Let's go!

"Coming, Max!" Justin called out, then turned to Alex. "We are _never_ going through wizard mail again."

"Got that right." Alex agreed. "Hey, you know, you're a pretty good kisser."

"Uh, thanks." Justin managed to say. "You're not bad yourself."

**THE END. **

* * *

Hey dolls, I'm back!:) I haven't been updating in a while. I got really busy recently. **Busy** _busy_ busy. But anyways, I hope you guys liked this. Ciao!

Read. **Review**. _ILY_.

xoxo,

The _ONE_ and _ONLY_ It Girl


End file.
